Mhina
“G'day, Mate.The name is Mhina” —Mhina Mhina is a teenage male Leopon. He is the son of Ajani and Ayo, and the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He is the adopted father of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima. He was introduced in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and reappeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands as a major character. Appearance Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from his muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose and two white sharp fangs. Late Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. He has a scar on his right eye. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Just like Anga, he gained a Mark of the Guard, which is Dark tan. Adult Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly leopon and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Leopon, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. While with the other members of the lion guard, Mhina is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He is also a jokester, as he seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the lion guard. Mhina will also tries to pull pranks them from time to time, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. Despite this, Mhina's got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. History Backstory Coming Soon Tales Of Mhina At the South Lands Palace, five lion cubs; Malka,Tojo, Kula, Kopa and Chumvi were gathered around there adopted father, Mhina, who was telling them stories of his adventures when he was a cub. At first he told them that the only adventure he had is when he came to the pride lands. But Jasiri and the lion guard disagree with him. While they tryed to remind him about the adventure, mhina keeps trying to refused to listen to them and fuli shouted him for that telling him to let them finish on what they was trying to say. Mhina told him that he don't think that that's the kind of story he should be telling the cubs. Mhina glanced at Kion, who gave him his usual nod of approval. Mhina turned back to the cubs and Tells Them the story. After he escaped from Kucha, Mhina began searching for a Place to rest. Where he meets up with Kion and the lion guard, they didn't get along at first because they thought that he was sent there by Kucha to cause some Trouble, but after a while, they started to get along. The Leopon Legacy See Mhina (The Leopon Legacy) Legends of the Lion guard Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Legend of the Pride lands, Kion and Jasiri rescue Mhina along with Hafsa's Clan. The lion guard goes to a temporarily safe location where Mhina rests and his injuries are tended to by Mlinzi. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Mhina helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Mhina participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Mhina kisses Anga on the cheek before leaving towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Mhina and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mhina comes face to face with Nwabudike during the fighting and the two have a fierce contest with one another. Mhina Slashes Nwabudike on his left eye, Earning him scar. He then flees the lair, with Mhina being unable to give pursuit. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. (More Coming Soon) Fighting style and Abilities Although Mhina is not says his not a Fighter. His Father might had him practice some form of Frighting Style although he appears to rely mostly on his strength and agility. He is very fast, and is strong enough to knock down a tree with one backhand swipe. It was revealed in the episode, The Young Leader, Mhina has a shape-shifting Ability and uses it to keep him safe from danger or to pull pranks on others. Although since he is still new at it, when he shape shifts he still has his leopon tail. Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Kion (Mate) * Uhuro, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Hybrids Category:Males Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Leopons Category:Siblings